


Second Floor, Ladies Lingerie

by asmodesgold



Series: Pink [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, FTM Sonny, M/M, PWP, Trans Character, Trans Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: Rafe gives Sonny the confidence to explore a facet of his sexuality, and the results are explosive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love to my beta booyahkendell, as well as power-bottom-Barba for letting me bounce things off him, and s0nnycarisi for inadvertantly inspiring this whole mess.
> 
> I swear I hadn't planned on writing more porn. I hadn't. Just as when I started writing this I hadn't intended to bring any Daddy!kink into it, but, alas, my muse has a mind of its own and can't be denied.
> 
> I highly recommend listening to Pandora's 80s Rock station while reading this.
> 
> Also, we need more trans characters, just sayin'.
> 
> If y'all end up enjoying this I've got some ideas for a second part.

“I caught him walking around in my underwear!”

 

Sonny froze as the TV audience booed and jeered the ex-wife’s loud proclamation. It was just a trashy daytime court show that he loved to watch, a bit like watching a train wreck. A train wreck of morons, Rafe had said the first time Sonny had turned it on after they’d moved in together. But the ADA seemed to enjoy watching it with him, if only because he loved pointing out just exactly how stupid it was and why. 

 

To be truthful, getting to listen to Rafe’s comments and corrections and rants made the show that much more fun, but now he was wishing the man wasn’t snuggled up next to him on the couch with his bare feet tucked underneath Sonny’s thighs.

 

Rafe, however, merely scowled at the TV and took another sip of his coffee.

 

“I’m not sure my brain is awake enough to handle this level of asininity,” he said, reaching for the remote. “Do you mind if I change it?”

 

“Not at all,” Sonny said, keeping his relief from showing by drinking some of his own coffee.

 

They sat quietly while Rafe channel surfed until he landed on some historical documentary, but Sonny couldn’t focus on it.

 

One of Rafe’s feet untucked itself and rubbed at Sonny’s thigh. Sonny looked over and saw Rafe staring intently at him, the question “Are you alright?” clearly painted on his face. 

 

Sonny smiled but could tell that it probably didn’t look genuine by Rafe’s frown etching deeper. Sonny cast his eyes onto the other man’s foot and began rubbing it with his left hand. It was cold, despite having been nestled under the warmth of Sonny’s body.

 

“You should wear socks,” he remarked.

 

Rafe took another sip.

 

“I know you don’t want to wear holes into your dress ones, but…”

 

“People are idiots, Sonny.”

 

Sonny sighed through his nose and nodded.

 

“I tried wearing some once.”

 

His head shot up and he could feel his mouth gaping.

 

“They were my college girlfriend’s,” Rafe continued, casually still partaking in his coffee. “I didn’t get anything out of it, though, so I never tried it again.”

 

“I, I kinda,” Sonny stuttered. “I di - I mean, I have, I - ”

 

Rafe bent forward and kissed Sonny soundly on his mouth, cutting off his ramblings.

 

“If wearing lingerie didn’t suddenly turn me into a woman, it wouldn’t do the same thing to you, no matter if you liked it or not,” he said matter of factly before leaning back and turning to frown at the TV. “Since when have conspiracy theories become categorized as history?”

 

As his boyfriend began flipping through channels again, muttering about how people were trying to abolish the distinction between fact and fiction, Sonny lapsed quietly into personal reflection.

 

* * *

 

He’d had it for years; bought it on a whim, tried it on once, then buried it in his dresser. He’d forgotten about it until Rafe invited him to move in, and had considered getting rid of it, but something had made him keep it.

 

And now he was standing in their bathroom wearing it.

 

It’d been an entire week since their conversation about men wearing women’s lingerie, and every day it managed to find a way into his mind until finally that night, as he went to shower before bed, he’d dug it out without Rafe seeing and took it into the bathroom with him, locking the door behind him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Rafe to see it, because that was kinda the point, he just wanted Rafe to see it  _ on  _ him, and at his speed.

 

With shaky hands he smoothed down the front of the pale pink babydoll negligee, straightening the opening that ran from the bottom of the bra underwire all the way down to two rows of ruffles that ended the lingerie just below his crotch. He absent mindedly picked lint off one of the thousands of tiny white polka dots that lined the see-through fabric, and wondered, again, what he was doing. 

 

Wondered what had possessed him to shave off every single bit of body hair he’d had, because once he’d slipped the bottoms on, his leg, pubic, and what little bit of hair he’d had on his stomach had just looked...off. Once he’d started shaving he apparently couldn't stop, either. Then his skin had itched so he’d taken Rafe’s lotion and slathered it on.

 

His head hurt and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He fell forward and gripped the edge of the sink and stared blindly at the drain. 

 

What was he doing? 

 

Rafe had merely said that it would be okay if he  _ had _ , not that he  _ should,  _ or even that Rafe would  _ like  _ it, and what if he - .

 

There was a sharp knock at the door.

 

“Sonny, you’ve been in there for two hours,” Rafe said through the door. “Personal vanity only goes so far, even for me. Have you fallen in? If you’re stuck, let me know and I’ll go find my good camera.”

 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Sonny said, trying to keep his near-panic attack out of his voice.

 

He must’ve failed, because Rafe didn’t make another wisecrack and leave.

 

“Baby, are you okay?”

 

Great, now he’d went and gotten Rafe all worried. He probably thought he was in here having a spell of dysphoria or something which, really, wasn’t that far from the truth. 

 

Sonny took a shaky breath, held it, then slowly let it out.

 

“I’ll be okay, just - just give me a minute.”

 

He could hear Rafe pad away before eighties rock loudly flooded their bedroom, the bass lightly vibrating the mirror. 

 

Sonny smiled despite the knot still in his stomach; whenever he got too upset, whether it was his gender identity or something at work, or really anything, he always blasted this music to get him out of his dark, depressing thoughts and back into his comfort zone. This had apparently not escaped Rafe’s notice.

 

Feeling bolstered by his boyfriend’s obvious caring, Sonny double checked the shiny, pink lip gloss he’d applied earlier, tugged at the edge of the babydoll one last time, twisted in the mirror to make sure the clasp at the back was still closed, undid the lock, and stepped out of the bathroom to the oddly appropriate “Pour Some Sugar on Me”.

 

Rafe was reclined against their headboard, reading a book, but when Sonny entered the bedroom he immediately lowered the book and looked up, concern quickly being chased off in favor of pure shock; his mouth fell open and his eyes practically bugged out of his head as they hungrily took Sonny in from head to toe. 

 

Def Leppard ended, and in the silence before Van Halen took over he could hear Rafe swallow, hard.

 

He tried grinning through his nervousness and spread his arms.

 

“You like it?”

 

Rafe, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, could only nod. Sonny’s grin became real. He jutted out a hip, causing the negligee to spread open in the middle, showing off the matching lacy g-string.

 

“Want me to come over?”

 

Rafe fervently nodded. Still smiling like the cat that was about to eat the canary, and with Rafe giving laser focus to every movement of his body, Sonny sauntered over to the bed, climbed up onto it, and straddled him.

 

“Can I?” Rafe whispered, his hands hovering over Sonny’s hips.

 

Sonny’s smug grin turned sweet. Even out of his mind with arousal, his man was still considerate enough not want to cause any unnecessary dysphoria.

 

“Yeah, babe.”

 

As Rafe lowered his hands to firmly grip Sonny through the sheer fabric, some part of Sonny’s mind wondered who exactly was the cat and who was the canary in this scenario. But Rafe seemed unsure of what to do with him now that he had him, and he just sat there, staring at Sonny and rubbing his thumbs in small circles. It was kind of endearing, but Sonny was starting to get wet and impatient.

 

“C’mon,” he said, leaning over Rafe and wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. “Touch me.”

 

“Where can I - ”

 

“Rafe,” he cocked his head to look him in the eye. “I’m okay. If I stop being okay, I’ll tell you. Alright?” he clicked his tongue and winked. “Daddy?”

 

As an answer, Rafe surged forward, one of his hands flying up to grab Sonny by the back of his head and pull him into a heated, bruising kiss. It was a far wetter kiss than normal, and if his mouth hadn’t already been preoccupied Sonny would’ve teased him for literally having drooled over the sight of him. 

 

When they pulled apart he laughed at the sight of Rafe with pink lip gloss smeared over his face, but he didn’t get much time to enjoy it before he was being tossed onto his back, Rafe quickly following him.

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Rafe moaned from where he hovered over Sonny’s chest, right under where the bra ended. 

 

Sonny could feel his hot breath panting through the negligee, and it made him shiver. Rafe nuzzled at the lingerie with his nose, managing to nudge it apart enough to fit his mouth, and he began licking long, wet stripes down the opening until he reached Sonny’s belly button where he dug in, twisting, followed by the slightest hint of teeth. 

 

Sonny tangled his fingers in Rafe’s hair and tried encouraging him to keep moving downward, because he was  _ so wet _ he didn’t think he could stand it anymore.

 

“Mkay, baby,” Rafe said, kissing the skin just above the low-slung panties. “I’ve got you.”

 

He nuzzled the lacy underwear and pressed kisses to it as he made his way down in between Sonny’s legs, where he paused to breath in his scent. Sonny could feel it, as the g-string wasn’t much thicker than the babydoll itself, and it made him raise his hips and use the fingers still in Rafe’s hair to push his face into him. 

 

Rafe immediately began licking and sucking and mouthing at him through the fabric, tearing a squeal out of his throat. He kept the pressure on Rafe’s head until a particularly well placed lick to his clothed clit made him jerk in pleasure and lose his grip. 

 

Rafe took the opportunity to pull back, but before Sonny could complain, he was hooking a finger in the crotch of the completely soaked panties and pulling them to the side, fully exposing Sonny.

 

“You match so well,” he huffed.

 

“I learned from the best,” Sonny said in a strained voice.

 

“Daddy’s proud.”

 

Sonny yelped as Rafe dove back in, this time without a fabric barrier. His back arched helplessly off the bed as Rafe’s tongue found its way inside him, the top of his nose lightly brushing against his clit and making the most embarrassing noises stream from his mouth, which was frozen open in ecstasy. 

 

It was only Rafe’s firm grip on his legs, one where his leg and hip met and the other gripping the underside of his thigh, holding the panties to the side with a thumb, that kept him in place.

 

Rafe kept switching between quick, hard licks, to slow and light laps of the tongue on his opening, up and down his lips, and around his clit. Just when Sonny thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Rafe took one long lick from one end to the other, took Sonny’s large clit into his mouth, and began sucking on it.

 

Sonny saw stars.

 

“YES!”

 

With a high pitched cry his body gave a powerful spasm and broke free of Rafe’s hold. His legs wrapped around his shoulders, his feet digging at his still clothed back in an effort to push him off even as his thighs closed over Rafe’s head, trapping him there. His hands helplessly clawed at the comforter, nearly tearing it in places.

 

Rafe, for his part, seemed to care little for the threat to his expensive bed linens or that his lover was attempting to suffocate and/or drown him in his crotch; he kept on sucking.

 

Then a finger entered him, expertly finding his g-spot and rubbing at it. Sonny’s thrashing became more desperate. 

 

Rafe hummed and it was all over; his body tensed, mouth frozen open in a broken scream, and he felt a rush of wetness between his legs. He flopped boneless to the bed, head buzzing.

 

Now free, Rafe rose, his face soaked, slick, and smiling, as it dripped onto the bed. Sonny whimpered at the sight then keened as the finger still within him resumed its pace.

 

“Did you clean yourself for Daddy?” Rafe asked.

 

Mind still flickering, it took him a minute to understand what he was being asked.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

It’d been one of the reasons why he’d taken so long in the bathroom; he hadn’t been sure if he’d feel so dysphoric that anal would be the only thing he’d be capable of, so he’d cleaned himself out just in case.

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Rafe withdrew his finger, ignoring Sonny’s weak objection to the loss, and flipped him onto his stomach, maneuvering him so that he was on his knees, ass in the air. 

 

He readjusted the panties, pulling them further to the side and holding them with one hand while the other went back to work on his pussy, two fingers disappearing inside him. Sonny watched helplessly over his shoulder, the side of his face pressed into the bed, as Rafe licked the mess off from around his mouth then spit it on his asshole, causing him to jump.

 

With no more preamble Rafe leaned forward and gave a long, firm lick to his asshole with the flat of his tongue. Sonny shuddered and moaned, but pushed himself back towards his boyfriend. Rafe hummed his approval and kept up the pace, occasionally alternating with teasing dips of the tip of his tongue inside him.

 

“C’mon, please,” Sonny begged, hiding his face between his arms. “Please, Daddy.”

 

Taking pity on his lover, he licked the whole circumference of his asshole once, twice, three times, then dove right in, his lips creating light suction as his fingers continued to work at his g-spot.

 

Sonny gasped. His hips wiggled wildly at first, then found their rhythm, and he began fucking himself on Rafe’s tongue and fingers. 

Rafe let him, dutifully keeping up his ministrations, slowly increasing the suction. He cried out as the fingers stopped stroking together and began taking turns. He could feel Rafe grin and his thumb rotated backwards, pressing and searching until it found his clit. All it took was a few brushes, a few more internal caresses in both ends, and the slightest hint of teeth on his rim and he was screaming into the bedding, gushing around Rafe’s fingers again.

 

There was an audible pop as Rafe broke the suction on his ass, giving a parting nip and leaning back onto his haunches. His fingers squelched as they removed themselves from Sonny, a string of juices following. Without a second thought, he licked and sucked them clean, moaning as if enjoying the finest desert. When they were clean he dove back into Sonny’s crotch, lapping up the mess dripping from his pussy.

 

“God, I love your taste,” he purred from his place in between Sonny’s lips. 

 

Sonny groaned in response. There was some shuffling from behind as Rafe, keeping his face firmly buried in Sonny, drew himself out through the front flap of his pajamas. Sonny peeked from behind his arms, admiring the long, fat cock that bobbed in the air, slowly dribbling a mess of its own.

 

“Are you ready, baby?”

 

In response, Sonny allowed himself to flop to his side on the bed, Rafe rolling him the rest of the way onto his back. Rafe readjusted the panties, and tugged the negligee back in place so that it fell just past the edge of the bottoms, obscuring Sonny’s pussy as he pressed into it, bit by bit, forcing it to spread and swallow him.

 

“You're so big,” Sonny moaned once Rafe had bottomed out, purposefully squirming so he could feel Rafe stretch him out even more.

 

Rafe gave a strained laugh.

 

“You say that every time.”

 

“‘Cause it's true.”

 

Sonny absolutely loved the feeling of fullness that came from Rafe being buried this far in him, and whenever he had the chance he’d grind in Rafe’s lap for as long as possible. He tried doing that now but was quickly stopped by two strong hands grabbing his hips.

 

He whined a wordless complaint.

 

“Sorry, baby,” Rafe panted. “Daddy’s not going to be able to last long tonight, especially not if you keep doing that.”

 

His cheeks flushed with the knowledge that his lover, who had the stamina of a machine, had been  _ that _ effected by him wearing this skimpy underwear. The bright pink flush must’ve carried down to his neck and torso, probably complementing the negligee, because Rafe’s eyes trailed downward and a tortured moan fell from his lips.

 

“So fucking hot,” Rafe said, almost too quietly for Sonny to hear.

 

Then his hips were moving, slowly and shallowly pulling out before thrusting back in. It was a pleasant burn that had Sonny softly panting “yes” repeatedly, but it quickly began picking up speed and depth as Rafe pulled himself nearly all the way out before slamming back home.

 

“FUCK!” Sonny swore. Once again his legs went to wrap around Rafe to take control, but this time his lover interceded and forced them up over his shoulders and then leaned forward, their breaths mingling. 

 

Sonny, though, could barely breathe as he was nearly folded in half, the brutal assault on his insides hitting new spots. One of the hands not bracing Rafe disappeared between their bodies, and the next thing Sonny knew his brain was short circuiting as Rafe began rapidly toying with his still sensitive clit.

 

True to his prediction, Rafe didn’t last long. After a handful more thrusts he crushed their mouths together and stiffened, squirting deep into Sonny. The feeling of Rafe stretching him out and emptying into him, fingers still mindlessly toying with his clit, pushed him over the edge again and he fell after Rafe.

 

When they regained their bearings, Rafe pulled wetly out of him and fell sideways onto the bed, draping an arm over Sonny and grabbing his phone to turn the music off.

 

“Hey, Rafe,” Sonny said once he got his breathing back under control and felt he could move without melting into a puddle. He winced as his vocal chords rubbed roughly against each other, raw from screaming.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Would you have liked this the same if I -”

 

“Sonny,” Rafe said  into his shoulder. “If you’d been born a crocodile, you still would’ve been sexier than fuck in that. Now shush and let me enjoy the afterglow.”

 

Sonny grinned, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too, baby.”

 

They laid there for a few more minutes before he began to notice just how wet and sticky his crotch was with various fluids.

 

“You’re going to have to let me up so I can change.”

 

Rafe grunted his dissent. He reached down underneath the negligee and pulled the panties back in place, covering Sonny.

 

“I’m going to be all messy in the morning, though,” Sonny complained. 

 

Rafe shifted and grinned up at him wolfishly.

  
“Don’t worry baby,” he cooed. “Daddy’ll lick you clean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sonny's negligee was a combination of these two:
> 
> This one for the color and the lacy bottoms:  
> https://whatdoesshewant.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/pink-forever-baby-doll-lingerie.jpg
> 
> This one for the rest:  
> https://www.yandy.com/Timeless-Babydoll-Set.php


End file.
